Body Altar
The Body Altar may be found south of the Edgeville Monastery and west of the Barbarian Village. It is used to craft body runes from rune essence and pure essence, providing 7.5 Runecrafting experience. Access As with most other runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss. Players could also enter its ruins by using a body talisman or an Omni-talisman. Players could also simply click on the ruins while wearing a body tiara, Omni-tiara, a wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an Omni-talisman staff, or a body talisman staff. Player can use Edgeville lodestone and run south to the altar. Currently, the fastest way to get there is to used the Wicked hood's teleport, which could only be used 2 times, or 3 if all the Wicked robes have been purchased from the Runespan. The second fastest way is to break a body altar teleport tablet. Both of these methods teleport the player just outside of the altar. The wicked hood can be obtained by talking to Tam McGrubor, and the teleport tablets by playing the Great Orb Project. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Body runes in one visit is 759. This would be achieved by having 92 Runecrafting, giving a 3x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 1,897.5 obtained while doing the above. Tiaras A body tiara may be created at this altar by having a body talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 37.5 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Heart and Mind Trivia *In the Great Orb Project, there is currently a glitch which allows a player to get stuck between a specific tangle of veins by making barriers and then passing through them. If a person not from the game gets stuck, the only way out for that player is if the player teleports.. *By looking into the altar itself (the centerpiece used to bind runes), blue and green circles can be seen floating in mid-air. *The shape of the temple on the map looks vaguely like a heart and floor colour is pink which matches the heart's colour. *If you look closely, you can see the veins moving. *During the music piece, "Heart and Mind" (which is unlocked by entering the body altar), you can hear a beat that sounds like the beating of the heart. *When looking into the Task System while you're in the altar, it says Burthorpe - Taverley. *Using the Orb of Oculus, one can see the Law altar to the west, the Fire altar to the east, and the corner of the Air altar to the very far south-east. *The 'Temple of the Body' (as is the name given to actual runecrafting area) is a pink, heart-shaped area, reflecting the "body" element of the rune. With the introduction of The Great Orb Project minigame, the body altar received a graphical makeover and now the roots resemble pulsating blood vessels. Soft heartbeat sounds can also be heard from the altar. *The place where you spawn when you enter the body altar is the place where the oxygen-depleted blood enters the heart. The place where the exit portal is, is the place where the oxygen-rich blood exits the heart. de:Geistes-Altar fi:Body altar Category:Locations